


Summer Nights

by winterybloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grease AU, Horny Teenagers, I'm really into musical theatre OK, Poe is Rizzo, Rey is Sandy because Jakku is sandy, they are 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterybloom/pseuds/winterybloom
Summary: In the summer of 1958, local boy Ben Solo and vacationing Rey meet at the beach and fall in love. When the summer comes to an end, they must come to terms with the fact that they may never meet again. Little do they know, their love is only just beginning.Grease AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Summer Nights

The first time she sees him it’s at the beach and he’s getting off his motorcycle. He’s all greased back black hair and attitude and Rey swears she can make out his muscles through his white shirt. He doesn’t wear a helmet (of course) and it isn’t long before he catches her staring. She looks away quickly and turns back to her book. She notices from the corner of her eye that he is heading her way. She shouldn’t have been surprised when he sits down next to her in the sand. 

Boys like that aren’t scared of anything. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” He says, not a question. 

“I’m just visiting,” Rey says, barely an answer. 

“I’m Ben.” 

“Rey.” 

She looks into his deep, dark eyes and from that point she knows that something is about to begin. 

* * *

When she heads to her spot the next day, he’s already there reading a book. 

“You’re in my spot,” she says, sitting down next to him. 

“It’s a free country,” he says, lighting up a cigarette. He offers it to her and she takes a drag. He seems impressed. “Found a new book?”

“It’s a play, actually.” 

“Yes, Salem witch trials and all that.” 

Now it’s her turn to be impressed. “You’ve read it?” 

“I’ve seen it.” 

“Alderaan put on  _ The Crucible _ ?” 

“God no, I saw it in New York.” 

Rey bristles at that. He’s clearly from money. She’s never seen a play other than what her high school has put on. He goes back to his reading and she takes a peek at the cover. 

“Lolita?!” 

“Is that a question?”

“Isn’t that book about a guy who-“

“Seduces a young girl? Yes.” 

“How can you read that?”

“I’m a fan of Nabokov. You don’t become a pedophile by reading it.” He inhales the cigarette again and blows the smoke away from her. 

That’s sweet, she thinks. 

“You can borrow it after me, if you want.” 

“No thanks,” Rey scoffs. 

“Suit yourself.” 

He goes back to reading, and so does she. Or at least, she pretends to. 

He’s in a leather jacket today. She thinks that’s an odd thing to wear to the beach. 

“No book?” Rey asks. 

“I finished it.” 

Rey suddenly feels embarrassed that she’s still on the same one, even though she knows that’s ridiculous,  _ Chris _ t, it’s only been a day- 

“Do you want to hit the arcade?” 

Rey’s stomach flutters. “Sure.” She tries to sound casual. 

Ben reaches out and holds her hand in his and starts leading her away from the water. Rey is startled by the sheer size difference. 

Then she remembers and a tell-tale flush rises on her cheeks. “Oh actually, maybe another time? I don’t have any money on me.” 

Ben narrows his eyes at her. “This is a date.” 

Rey’s lips part in shock at his forwardness. 

“I mean, if you want it to be,” Ben says, and runs his hands through his hair nervously. 

Rey nods and Ben leads her to his car. She stops dead in her tracks when he pulls out his keys. 

“Did you steal this?” Rey says. 

“What?” 

“This is a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’m driving it.” 

“How are you driving this? Do your parents shit bricks of gold?” 

Ben laughs. “My dad’s into cars. Names them all and everything. We can drive her with the top down if you want?” 

Rey squeals in response and Ben smirks. 

* * *

Rey is terrible at pinball. To be fair, she’s never had much of an excuse to visit the arcade back at Jakku in between school and her part time job. Rey tried to stop Ben from paying for too many new games, but he insisted that he wanted to. 

He offers her a lemonade which she accepts gladly. 

“I think I’m improving.” 

Ben looks at her score. “Really?” 

“Hey!” 

Rey tries to keep a straight face, but she can’t. She groans. 

“I am terrible at this. Please don’t let me play another game, it’s honestly the biggest bruise to my ego.” 

“Yeah I don’t think I could watch you play another game. Are you breathing right now?” 

Rey realizes he’s staring at her lemonade bottle, the contents of which are quickly disappearing. 

“I’m a fast drinker.” 

Ben is still laughing by the time they reach the photobooth. 

“What poses should we do?” Rey asks, bouncing up and down in her seat. 

Ben stretches out, placing his arm around her shoulders. “I dunno, the usual?” 

“Okay, I’m going to stick my tongue out for the first one and then I’ll do nice ones for the rest.” 

The camera flashes, and Rey pokes her tongue out. Before it flashes again, Ben softly cups her jaw in his hand and brings her mouth to his. Rey’s heart starts hammering in her chest as Ben’s lips caress her own. 

Her hands grab a fistful of his shirt bringing him closer to her. He opens his mouth and his tongue probes at her lips. Rey opens her mouth to him and that’s when they  _ really  _ kiss. 

Rey lets out a little moan and she pulls back, embarrassed. Ben just grins at her and pulls her face to his. Kissing him is electric, Rey thinks she could do this for  _ hours _ …

“Hey, there’s other people waiting here you know!” 

They spring apart, like deer caught in the headlights. Rey tries to smooth her blouse down and they pull back the curtain and stumble out into the arcade. 

Later, when after her and Ben have spent a couple hours kissing each other in his car, Rey realizes she never even saw the photos. 

* * *

Rey loves looking out onto the ocean. She could watch the waves forever, finding comfort in the rhythm of the tides. 

She leans against Ben’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. She loves the feel of his body against hers. 

“I’d never seen the ocean before I came here,” Rey says one day, offhandedly. 

“Is that why you’re too scared to swim?” Ben says, smirking. 

“I’m not scared!” 

“It’s alright, I can teach you.” 

His eyes are hopeful and kind and Rey lets herself trust him. He gets up, takes his shirt off and holds out his hand. She takes it, and he lifts her up and pulls her flush against him. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him firmly on the lips. He tugs at the bottom of her shirt, and she freezes then wriggles away. 

“I don’t have a swimsuit,” she says. 

“Are you not wearing underwear?” 

Rey bristles at the implication. 

“Of course I’m wearing underwear! But I can’t just strip down into my… You know that’s indecent.” She looks around at all the little kids building sandcastles. 

“I can take you somewhere else, where there’s no other people.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I’m sure that’s what you’d like, isn’t it?” 

“Of course,” He says, grinning. “But I do wanna watch you drown as well.” 

Rey hates that she loves a challenge. “Well, lead the way then.” 

Ben leads her past the dunes and towards clusters of rocks. They climb them together, Ben offering his arm to her for guidance which she pointedly ignores. She can handle herself well enough, thank you. 

He takes her to a cove where the water is still. 

“It’s probably better that you learn to swim here anyways,” Ben says, his skin glistening with sweat. “The waves would probably have been too challenging for a first timer.” 

Rey pulls her shirt over her head in response. She laughs when Ben’s eyes go wide. When all her clothes are off and in a pile, she runs over to the water. When she is knee deep, she looks over her shoulder. Ben is still on the beach. 

“Are you coming or not?!” She yells at him. 

He doesn’t need any more encouragement. 

* * *

Rey soon loves everything about swimming. It becomes their routine, they meet at the main beach, kiss under the docks, then walk over to their cove, make out a little on the sand and then wash off in the ocean. Rey swims in her underwear still, she doesn’t have enough money to buy a pair and why would she when she is going to leave in a few days?

The thought hits her when Ben is giving her a piggyback in the ocean. She likes climbing all over his body. She watches his feet tread water; he doesn’t seem at all vexed by her extra weight. She plants a kiss to the back of his neck, then to his shoulder, then …

Ben spins her around and kisses her deeply. He tastes like salt and sunshine and Rey wants him everywhere. 

She breaks the kiss and splashes his face. Before he can splash her back, Rey is swimming over to the shore. He catches up to her as she is toweling off. The sun sets behind him and casts him in a warm, golden light. 

“Do you want to head back?” 

“No, I want to go to your car.” 

Ben seems confused, which Rey loves. They hold hands all the way there, Ben’s thumb stroking her hand softly. 

“Where do you want to go?” He asks when they are sitting inside. 

“Somewhere private,” Rey says, buckling in, a coy smile forming on her face. 

Ben doesn’t look so confused anymore. 

As soon as they park, he is all over her, kissing her mouth, her neck, her ears. Rey can hardly catch a breath to say that they should get in the back seat. She climbs over her seat, but Ben has to get out and use the door because he’s far too big. 

She straddles his lap and keens at the pressure of his hardness against her core. Ben gasps when she rubs herself against him, and she smiles into his mouth. 

“Fuck Rey,” Ben says. “Can I take your shirt off?”

Rey knows that she should say no. That she should tell him to take her home. That she shouldn’t feel this wanton around him.

Instead, Rey nods and her shirt is off in an instant. Ben kisses her collarbones and rubs her breasts through her bra. She jolts at the sensation and Ben pauses. 

“Does this feel good, sweetheart?” 

Rey nods, she can’t string a sentence together looking into his dark eyes. 

“Can I see your tits?” 

Rey nods, breathless. Ben pulls her straps down and pulls her bra down to her ribs. She always felt self-conscious of her small breasts, but when he puts his mouth on her nipple and  _ sucks _ , Rey can see stars. 

She keeps swiveling her hips against the hard bulge in his pants. Her body feels like a string pulled taught, ready to snap at any moment. It’s all too much, and not enough at the same time. She pulls Ben’s face to hers and kisses him deeply, their tongues caressing each other’s. 

Suddenly, Ben groans and his body shudders against hers and she feels warmth pooling at her crotch. 

“Fuck- shit!” 

“Did you just-“ 

Ben rests his forehead against hers, his cheeks tinged red. “Yes” 

“Oh.” Rey stills above him. “Do you think you could help me to as well?” 

Ben looks up at her in wonder. He holds two fingers up to her mouth, parting her lips. Rey sucks them eagerly. Ben pulls down her panties and starts stroking her clit with his fingers slick in Rey’s own spit. 

“You wanna come like this sweetheart?” 

“Yes,” Rey gasps. She wraps her arms around his neck to steady herself. His breath is hot against her ear. 

Ben squeezes her ass with his other hand. Rey starts rocking against his fingers chasing more, more, more…

Rey moans when Ben slips a finger into her and uses his thumb to rub her clit. She has never been this turned on before, even when doing this herself. She comes hard and fast, moaning into his mouth. 

They hold each other afterwards and Rey has never felt safer. 

“I’ve never done that with anyone before,” she whispers into his shoulder. 

He’s stroking up and down her spine, giving her goosebumps. 

“I’ve never done that before with anyone I liked this much.” 

Rey sits up and looks him in his eyes, she tries to say something, but the words get caught in her throat. She kisses him sweetly instead. 

“I like you so much, Rey. I wish you weren’t going back to Jakku.” 

“Me too,” is all she can get out, feeling too choked up to even try to put into words how she feels around him. 

He makes her heart race, makes her laugh until her ribs are sore, makes her want to touch every part of him until they are both breathless and satiated. 

She doubts she could ever have enough of Ben Solo. 

They stay out until 10 o’clock, when Ben insists he really needs to get home if he wants to avoid being grounded for a month. He walks her to the door of her shitty motel room, kisses her gently and tells her he’ll meet her at the beach tomorrow. 

Rey watches him walk away and it feels like someone has dropped a weight on her chest. She’s not going to go to the beach tomorrow, or the day after. She’s not going to spoil a perfect summer with rotten goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was blasting Summer Nights in my car and honestly I couldn't resist lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Would love to know what you guys think :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
